


Oh what have we done

by invisible_nerd_girl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds out that wizards can get pregnant and they somehow travel to an alternate dimension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The room and the meeting

Harry sat at the table with a easy grin on his face. Even though he was sure that his friends knew that something was up, he couldn't stop. Everyone else was a little depressed over how the school year was one of the worst ones yet. With the ministry and Professor Umbridge interfering and making every-ones life miserable. 

"...don't you think, Harry?" Ginny was sitting next to him talking about something, he wasn't paying attention to her. She had been trying to flirt with him more now that he, as Hermione put it, had a glow about him. He had ended up telling Hermione about his secrete boyfriend and that he was happy. She let it be, after asking a million questions and realizing that she didn't have a chance to get out of him who it was. 

"Mnn" Harry smiled at her, sure that his face looked dazed and happy. He was actually a little tired and was grateful that it was the weekend. 

"Hey mate, you alright?" Ron asked, though it took a few seconds to decode what was said because his mouth was full of eggs. 

"I'm fine. Why?" Harry shot the tiniest glance at Hermione, a silent question on if she told him. She shook her head and he turned back to his friend. 

"You just look different, not a bad different. I can't put my finger on it" Ron looked him up and down before shrugging it off. When he went back to his food, Hermione gasped.

"Harry, we need to talk!" She pulled him up and dagged him out of the Great Hall. 

"Hermione, What's gotten into you?" He tried to pry his hand out of hers but she wouldn't let go. "You're going to make that frog of a woman come after us" He tried, hoping that would make her start to act normal. 

"Harry no" She ducked into a empty class room and closed the door behind him. "I want to meet him"

"Uh...who?" Harry hunched his shoulder and realized that he felt like he was going to barf. Hermione glared at him and he sighed, "Why do you suddenly want to meet him?" 

"Because there might be something wrong with you and I need to talk to him. So bring him to the room in an hour" Hermione crossed her arms and glared at him. 

"There is nothing wrong with me" Harry huffed and rolled his eyes, he wasn't ready for them to meet, "And anyway, I don't think that was a good idea" 

"Why not, and look at you" She waved her hand up and down at him, "How have you been feeling?"

"I've been fine!" Harry knew that it was obvious that he was lying but he didn't want to loose his friends or his boyfriend. 

"Don't you lie to me, and you will bring him" She stood and walked to the door, "And if you can't convince him to come, then you need to rethink about who you keep as company. We are your family and he has yet to prove to us that he deserves to be part of that" and she was out the door. 

"Hermione..." He groaned out in expiration. He didn't know what to do, but first was to talk to Draco. He started toward the door when a hand clapped over his mouth and another slammed the door shut. He was spun around and then kissed, his back pressed against the door. After a while he was breathless and the person pulled back.

"I'll go" Draco whispered against his lips. Harry basked in the glow for a second before a thought hit him. 

"How did you know what was going on? Were you spying on me?" Harry grinned and pressed himself closer to show that he was just teasing. He had figured out that he could tease Draco with out showing that he wasn't being serious, or Draco would think he was tired of him and wanted to break up. They had a rocky past, so to speak. 

"I uh....You left your cloak last night" Draco blushed and held up the invisibility cloak. He had over slept last night in Draco's special quarters giving to him by Professor Umbridge, so he just made a run for it.

"You'll go? Even though if one of them looses their temper you could get hurt?" Harry pulled away from the blond to get his point though. 

"Yes, that little comment about how you should keep better company" Draco sneered at the ground and then pulled him back into a hug. "We'll go right now, before either of the red heads get there and try to kill me for corrupting your mind with my Slytherin abilities" The blond kissed his nose before pulling back. "And, Merlin I never thought I would say it, but I agree with Granger. There is something different about you"

"There is nothing...." Harry started but stopped when the other boy gasped out. 

"Oh shit, I need to talk to her now" Draco shoved him out the door and stuck his head out after him, "I know where I'm going so I'll be right behind you, I'll be there in about five minutes" The door closed and he was alone in the hall. 

"Huh, never heard him curse like that before" Harry muttered to himself, starting to walk to the room. He had to duck away and hide when Umbridge came marching out of the Great Hall with a furious look on her face. He was a little worried before he bolted up the stairs til he was on the right floor. He was panting by the time he made it there, and he had to lean on a wall to catch his breath. He knock on the door and gave a weak smile as it swung open. Hermione arched an eyebrow at him and his smile dropped away.

"Well..." She asked, shutting the door behind him after he entered. 

"He's coming, but please, don't kill him" Harry sat in a soft looking chair, sinking into it and then realized that he was stuck. The room had changed to a living room with several couches and recliners that circled around a fireplace that wasn't lit. He was grateful that it wasn't because it seemed like he was melting from the inside out. Next to the nausea, he was miserable. 

"Good, and.." Hermione started but then was interrupted by another knock at the door. Harry sucked in a breath of air to blurt out who it was. Hermione already had to door opened to show a blond, that wasn't his blond.

"Hello Hermione, Hello Harry" Luna swayed into the room with her overflowing bag and a dazed smile on her face. "I saw you come in here and was wondering if you needed my help with anything" She sat down on a couch and made herself comfortable. 

"Actually Luna, this might not be the best time for... Can I not get a sentence out today with out being interrupted?" Hermione tried again but was by another knock at the door. This time when Harry sucked in a breath, it sounded like a squeak and earned him a amused smile from Luna. He gave her a humoring smile and tired to get up, he was still stuck.

"You!? What do you want?" Hermione snarled out, when Harry glanced over he couldn't see anything past her angry stance. He suddenly wished he had taken their wands away before letting them meet. 

"I was invited" Draco huffed, "By you, actually. If you want to get technical" The blond slipped into the room and glanced around. His eyebrow twitched when he saw Luna but he didn't comment. "But that's not the reason why I came. There is something wrong with Harry" 

"There is nothing wrong with me" Harry practically yelled, finally managing to stand up.

"Oh course there nothing wrong with you Harry, you're just pregnant" Luna piped up from her spot on the couch. 

"WHAT?" Harry did yell this time, though it was shrill and full of panic. Luna wasn't a prankster like that. The world wobbled and tipped, making the room spin and then everything went black.   
======  
It seemed like hundreds of voices were shouting at him and they were all basically saying the same thing. 

"Who are they?" 

"Where did they come from?" 

"SILENCE" another voice boomed and this one he recognized as Dumbledore. He forced his eyes opened and lifted his head. There was Dumbledore standing in his spot in the Great Hall, except he didn't look quiet right. He looked a little younger, up close. It took him a second to realize that the Hall was silent. He sat up and looked around, but none of the faces he saw looked familiar. 

"Professor Dumbledore?" Hermiones voice was behind him, and he was sitting on someone. He looked down to see Draco was holding him carefully, with a pained look on his face. 

"Sorry Draco" He hissed, crawling off and tried to stand but he was still a little wobbly.

"Harry, you have some explaining to do" Hermione was on her feet, her hands on her hips and a glare on her face. She looked like she wanted to strangle him. He heaved a sigh and nodded his head. 

"I know, I know, but you can't blame me for keeping it a secret if these is the way you were going to act" Harry blinked as the words left his mouth. Spending time with Draco had brought out more of his Slytherin side. 

"Excuse me children but.." Dumbledore tried to cut in but Hermione stopped him.

"If that is going to be the way it is...Ugh, come on Luna" Hermione grabbed the blond girls hand and stormed off down the isle between the house tables.

"Hey wait, shouldn't we be trying to figure out whats going on?" He yelled after her, she was already half way to the front doors. 

"Harry Potter, You've killed a basilisk in our second year. You've survived the Triwizard tournament when you were fourteen and multiple attempts on your life. You deal with it" She snarled out, not missing a step or slowing. She was out the door by the time she finished. The hall was once again silent, but the=is time everyone was staring at him. 

"She's pissed" Draco whispered, a small spark of fear in his eyes. Harry glanced at him and gave a hopeless shrug. 

"Children, may I please speak with you now" Dumbledore spoke up again, amusement in his eyes. "How is it that you came to be here?"

"No idea, we were in the Room of Requirement and now we're here" Harry shrugged again, rubbing his arm when a shooting pain went thought it. "I think I landed funny" 

"Mmh, please follow Professor McGonagall, she will take you to a room where we can properly talk and we'll have someone find your friends" The old wizard smiled at them and gestured for them to move.

"Wait a minute" A voice hollered out, echoing the in the silent Hall. It was a young Sirius Black, who had jumped to his feet and pointed at them. Remus and James stood up as well and Wormtail followed. He froze and then bolted. He was out the side door and running though the halls. He heard Draco yell out after him but he sped up. He knew the blond was faster then him so he couldn't get to the room. 

"Where to go! Where to go!" he muttered to himself as he ran. Then it hit him, the Quidditch pitch. Be made a B-line to the Pitch and wished he had his cloak. He couldn't deal with this right now. He didn't even know that wizards could get pregnant. It made sense though. He only slowed when he made it to the pitch. His breath was coming out in gasped and once he stopped, he barfed out his breakfast. After he got control of it, he wandered up to the benches and took a seat. He had to think. He pulled up his shirt to look at his stomach, it wasn't flat anymore from his training as a Seeker. There was a bump, enough to be more then noticeable but not enough to be obvious that there was something there.  
======  
"Harry!" Draco tried to keep up but then stopped. The dark-haired boy needed some time, that part was obvious. He was torn between wanting to kill the Luna girl and grateful that he wasn't the one that had to spill the beans. But right now he had to find any of them. He stopped and thought it though. If it was Hermione, she was in the library. He just hoped that he would get to them before the other four teens did. The one that looked like Harry must be his father. He took a straight course to the library and ducked into it. 

"Hermione. Luna" He called softly, peering around the shelves and froze when he saw the two girls sitting at a table. A flash of guilt hit him as he saw the tears in the bushy hair girls eyes. "Hermione?" he had to talk to her. 

"I don't think this is the best time, Draco" Luna said softly, from her spot where she was comforting the other girl. 

:"Well I'm sorry, Hermione I'm sorry" Draco shot it all out to the wind and kneeled on the ground in front of her, taking her hands in his and making her look at him. "But I need your help right now. Harry needs you right now" He knew he sounded desperate but he didn't care. "I can't find him and there is another boy that looks like him, who was sitting with a younger looking Lupin" 

"What" she asked thickly, her eyes and nose running. 

"I don't think he knew that some wizards could get pregnant so he's probably in shock right now and then those others showed up and he bolted" Draco stood and ran a hand though his hair. 

"Where did he run off to" Luna asked, her head tilting to one side. She didn't seem at all worried. 

"I have a few ideas but I need you to talk to the others and distract them so I can find and talk to him" Draco tried to reason but he was sure that his face showed his worry.

"And why do you think that he would want to talk to you?" Hermione asked, suddenly defensive again. 

"Maybe because he's my boyfriend and I love him" He snapped, turning his back and walking away. "Please just deal with the others while I find him" He kept walking towards the door and had to grin at what the girl yelled after him.

"You're the one who lost him in the first place" Hermione called after him, making him want to comment about hoe they were in a library but decided he wanted to survive the day. He took off at a jog and started to check all their snogging places first. There was no Harry, so he had to think about what the boy would do away from him. Then it hit. Harry loved Quidditch, so he might be at the pitch. He started off again and this time he had to move through a crowd of students. They stared at him as he passed and he ignored them. 

Once outside he managed to take a deep breath and sighed out in relief. He started to jog again and made it to the Pitch in record time. He saw the boy sitting in one of the seats and quickly raced up to him, "Harry?" He made it the the boys side, then sat down. He wasn't touching but he wanted to gather up the other boy and make his pain go away. 

"Draco" Harry whimpered, leaning against him and placing his head on his shoulder. "How did this happen?" 

"It's my fault, I should have realized that it would happened. With you being raised by Muggles and me by wizards" Draco said just as softly, placing a hand on his knee and squeezing. "It's going to be alright, we'll fix this" 

"What do you mean by fix?" Harry sobbed, hiding his face in his shoulder. 

"Not that, I know how you are about family" Draco cooed, slowly gathering the other boy up and cuddling him closer. 

"Ok...Ok" Harry nodded his head against him and kept crying. The sun was setting by the time he calmed down. 

"Let's head back" Draco gently stood and pulled Harry to his feet. He lead the way out of the Pitch and up to the castle. 

"Why is my father and godfather here" Harry whispered, gazing at the castle with a dazed look on his face. They walked through the entrance Hall and were bombarded by Hermione.

"Where have you two been?" She huffed, her hands on her hips as she glared them down. Harry gave he a guilty grin and pressed closer to him. 

"Quidditch Pitch" Draco stated but cringed at the glare she sent him. 

"Of course, you boys and that game of yours" She growled, "Follow me, they gave us some rooms" 

"Rooms? How long are we going to be here" Harry gasped out, pulling away from Draco to chase after her. 

"We figured out what happened and we wont be able to go home for another month, or longer" She said over her shoulder, "We are going to talk about it in the morning" 

"For a month, but what about...that thing..." Harry stuttered to a stop, making Draco take pity and stepped forward to intervene.

"What about the thing we needed to talk about, with Harry not feeling very well" Draco hinted and then poked the other boy in the stomach.

"Hey" Harry yelped out and swatted at his hand. Then Hermione was laughing, loudly. "What?" Harry hissed, blush flaming across his face. 

"Why are you laughing?" Draco huffed at her, glaring down at her cause she had fallen to the floor. 

"Harry, Draco" Luna came around the corner and took in the sight. Then she smiled, "I'll show you to our rooms" Draco ended up throwing Hermione over his shoulder because she couldn't stop laughing enough to walk.

"We'll talk about it in the morning" Draco smiled at Harry, who grinned back. They walked shoulder to shoulder to their rooms.


	2. The next day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four work out what they are going to do, including working on how to make the potion.

Harry woke up the next morning and sat up. He didn't have time to grab his glasses before he ran to the loo and threw up the contents of his stomach. By the time he was aware of where he was, he realized there was a hand rubbing his back.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked, gently helping him stand. He wobbled then stumbled over to the sink. He washed out his mouth and leaned back against the blond.

"Fine, and I know it's a little stupid, but can we get a test or something that will tell us for sure if...." Harry stopped, he didn't know if he could say it out loud. He still wasn't sure what to do about it or why he saw his father the other day with a younger Sirius and Remus. 

"There is a potion but it will take a while to make, but it depends on how fast i can get all the ingredients" Draco started to stare off into the distance as he thought about the potion and Harry knew that he lost him. He turned and wandered into the other room, he was now a little hungry. The room had two beds, one unused. He passed through and entered a small living room. He saw Luna sitting on a couch, trying to balance her objects into a tower. 

"Luna, I don't mean to sound rude, but what are you doing?" Harry sighed, slumping into a chair and eyeing her with nervousness. She was to one who blurted it all out. 

"I'm trying to create a tower, of sorts that.." She started to rattle off about a bunch of odd words that he didn't even recognize. He shrugged and waited for her to be done. "But I know you really want to ask how I know you were expecting?"

"Yes" Harry tried not to let his emotions leak through but he knew he failed, miserably. 

"It was as obvious as the fact that you're in love" Luna chimed out, smiling softly at him, "And I know you'll want something more definite but it'll change nothing" She fell silent and he didn't want to ask her anything else. So he just sat there, thinking over his life. He didn't know how much time passed before Hermione walked into the room. 

"Stop brooding Harry. We need to talk" She sat next to him and shuffled the papers she was holding.

"I wasn't brooding" he grumbled at her, he was still hungry.

"Yes you were" Draco called from the other room, making Hermione glare into that direction til the sound of a shower starting made her turn back to him.

"First, why didn't you tell me it was him?" She placed her papers down on the small table and frowned at him. 

"Really, with the way you reacted?" Harry hunched his shoulders, "Can we wait til after breakfast for this interrogation?" 

"No, and this is not an interrogation" Hermione's glare straightened.

"Could've fooled me" He muttered under his breath. 

"Anyway" Hermione spoke low in warning, "We have traveled into a different dimension via the room. The Dumbledore explained it all but I wont waste your time, you have enough on your mind as it is and I can handle this on my own"

"What do you mean a different dimension?" Harry froze. 'Why is my life so difficult?' he thought to himself.

"It means that we didn't go back in time and screw anything up in the time stream and somehow ruin the future" Hermione arched her eyebrow at him, "In addition to that, we are going to be stuck here for a month at least, which is the time it takes for the room to require the energy to send us back"

"But the room is slightly sentient and has to decide to send you all back, only when you learn what it sent you here to learn" A voice can from the door that Hermione came through. Dumbledore strolled into the room and smiled at them. 

"And how do you know the 'room' isn't just pulling a fast one?" Draco strolled in, wearing nothing but a towel and a scowl. Harry felt blush rise to his cheeks as the blond sat on the arm of his chair.

"Draco! Why aren't you wearing clothes?" Hermione's voice could've froze Hell it's self. 

"It was splattered with some...morning sickness" Draco patted him on the head and made his blush grow even more. "And you can't possibly think I would wear something like that"

"It's better then wearing nothing" Hermione hissed.

"Typical Griffindore" Draco huffed back.

"Typical Slytherin" Hermione snapped.

"Knock it off, both of you" Harry groaned out, covering his face with his hands.

"It has happened before, which is why I know that the room is not playing you all for fools" Dumbledore spoke, breaking up the growing argument. "I will arrange for some robes to be delivered and this will be your living quarters during your time here" He smiled and stood.

"Wait, that's it?" Hermione jumped to her feet as well. "What about the other students? What do we do with our day? What about our CLASSES?" 

"Mmm. I didn't think about that. I will need to know the classes you were taking so we can set you up with corresponding ones here" Dumbledore nodded his head and walked to the door, "You can start tomorrow, today though, just relax. The robes will be dropped off soon, if you two young ladies will come with me we can figure it out"

"Hermione" Harry groaned under his breath, "we could've gotten a few months off from classes and she had to go and remind him" 

"At least some class work will give her something else to do besides bothering us" Draco caught his hand and pulled him to his feet. "You should go shower as well, there's some sick in your hair" 

"Ew" Harry muttered, still hungry but was a little put off from the sick.

"When the robes get here, we can sneak down to the kitchens and get some food. Then we have to head to the potions room to gather some supplies" Draco gave him a small shove to their room and then a slap on the ass when he didn't go fast enough. Harry burst out in laughter and decided a shower would make the world of a difference.  
=======  
Harry had finished washing at least five minutes earlier but he was just standing there staring at his stomach. Everything was surreal. He shrugged his shoulders and dried himself off the rest of the way. He pulled on the robes that he found and grinned when he saw that they weren't normal school robes. They were plan black with no house colors at all. They also seemed to be made of an extremely soft and light fabric that reminded him slightly of his invisibility cloak. He slid into them and sighed as the fabric brushed his skin in a soothing manner. 

"Are you ready Harry?" Draco called through the door before strolling right on in. "Ahhh, I was hoping to catch you naked but Oh well" Harry gave the blond a stern look but he knew there was no fire behind it and tossed his towel at him. 

"Why are you always doing that?" Harry murmured, his face now in full blown blush mode. Draco smirked and pulled him into his arms. 

"Cause you need to be told that you're not worthless and that I love you" Draco breathed before nuzzling into his hair. "Though you hair still needs taming" 

"My hair will never be tamed" Harry teased, pulling away and heading out the door.

"We need to talk to the others about getting the supplies for the potion" Draco said as he caught up, walking so close that their shoulders brushed with each step. Harry felt a spark of warmth at the contact but then Draco's words sank in. 

"What do you mean? I thought you could just ask for them like....oh right" Harry stopped himself. Draco used to make potions in their room all the time due to the fact that his godfather was Snape, but know they had lost their access to the supply cupboard. 

"So we have to figure out how to get the supplies when we don't know anything about this Professor" Draco muttered under his breath, they had entered the Halls with other students milling around them so he had lowered his voice. When the could see the entrance to the Dining Hall they saw that Hermione and Luna were waiting for them at the doors. There was a Professor with them but he had left before they were within hearing range. 

"Well it's about time you two got here" Hermione snapped. Even though everyone was having a lazy morning the Hall was already emptying as Breakfast came to a close. 

"If they take the food away before your full we can go down to the kitchens" Draco murmured under his breath before turning to Hermione. "We have a lot of planing to get down today"

"Fine" Hermione snapped and walked through the doors, then stopped when Harry called her back.

"I think it would be better if we all ate together" He glanced at the two blonds who nodded their consent. Hermione didn't say anything before she huffed and turned around.

"And what table do you suppose we sit at?" She glared at Draco, "I am most certainly not sitting at the Slytherin table" 

"That's actually a wise decision considering they would try to tear us apart, but I really must insist that it isn't the Gryffindor table" Draco said in the most civil voice but his arms were crossed and his eyes were silver steel. 

"How about the Hufflepuff table" Luna piped up, "At the Ravenclaw table they will be asking so many questions we'll never get a bite of food" She sighed happily as she drifted away. Harry, who was secretly happy that Luna handled it instead of him having to but in, followed her and they all sat at the Hufflepuff table. Draco sat and explained what needed to be done and why they needed the potion.

"I've heard about the potion but I would like to have a hand in making it" Hermione started in her normal bossy voice that turned cold, "If that's alright with you?"

"That's fine" Draco didn't even look up from his plate, "I was actually going to ask you to do so being that two heads are better then one. If I mess up then you can stop me. I would never put Harry in danger" Draco lifted his head when he said the last sentences to look Hermione in her eyes. Harry glanced between them and felt relief when he saw acceptance in her eyes. She gave a short nod asking.

"So why is this business for today?" 

"We have to get the supplies or at least plan on getting the supplies" Harry spoke up, turning to gaze at each person in their small group.

"You can count me in Harry" Luna sang out, speaking for the first time since they sat down.

"Thank you Luna" Harry smiled at her before taking another bit, it was the most glorious thing he had ever tasted. 

"And we can't just walk in a get the supplies without a ton of questions and I still need to review but there might be a few ingredients that are monitored" Draco continued, wiping his mouth with a napkin and looking like the Pure-blood he was.

"We also don't know the Potions teacher" Harry added, fighting a yawn now that he was once again full. As he finished the food vanished and the rest of the students cleared out. 

"There's no point sitting here any longer" Hermione announced, standing up. They followed her, Luna walking beside her while Harry and Draco trailed a little behind. Once again their shoulders were brushing and he couldn't hid his happy smile. 

'I can deal with this. I've got this' He thought to himself trying to get his raging emotions under control. At the moment he was Happy but it was more of a dazed happiness then anything else. 

"Did you get enough to eat?" Draco whispered softly, though his eyes remained forward.

"Yeah, I'm full" Harry glanced around the called to the others ahead of him. "Where are we going?"

"The library of course" Hermione practically sang, walking in such a way that her bounced with each step.

"Ugh" Harry groaned, then froze slightly to see if Hermione heard him. She didn't, and he sighed in relief. They walked the rest of the way in silence, each deep in their own thoughts. When they made it to the library they sat at a table before Draco and Hermione took off. After a few minutes he felt like there was eyes on him. 

"Harry? Does that look like a young Professor Snape?" Luna asked, this time she kept her voice down. He glanced over his shoulder and froze when we saw that she was right. A few tables away sat a young Snape and his mother. Both were giving him a look that made his blood run cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was patched together, but please comment. XP


	3. Really Hermione? Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Hermione-Hate here but that will be it.

Draco headed back to their table with a potions book. He quickened his pace when he saw that Harry had a freaked out look on his face. 

"What is it?" He asked softly, leaning over the table to see what was going on. His eyes locked with those of a younger Snape and he froze. He never had that look directed at him before. 

"I think that's my mum" Harry whispered, keeping his head down. "Draco! Just leave it" Harry called softly after him as he strolled over to the two. 

"What's you deal?" He asked calmly, though he crossed his arms and glared at them. A hand tugged on his shoulder. 

"Leave it, Malfoy" Harry hissed, trying his best to tug him away without creating a scene. Draco shot a glance over his shoulder before turning back to the teenagers at the table. 

"We just recently arrived here so you are obviously mistaking him" Draco jerked his thumb over his shoulder at Harry, "For the other Potter. I can assure you they are not one and the same" He swung his hand back slightly so he was touching Harry. He knew he was uncomfortable but it needed to be done. 

"Wait, you are those kids from before" The red head girl knocked him out of his thoughts. He hostel look left her face and a curious one took its place. 

"Yes" Harry took another step forward, his he cocked slightly to the side. "Could you tell us why you were..Uh"

"You are terrible with words" Draco murmured under his breath and sat. Harry shot him a glare and sunk into a chair as well. 

"We hate Potter" Snape growled, glowering at Harry still. Draco saw his boyfriends eyes widened slightly before he glanced at the redhead. 

"Doesn't everyone" Draco commented, just to see what Harry would do. Harry kicked him from under the table. 

"Really Malfoy? I thought you were better now" Luna was suddenly behind him, making him jump. "You said you weren't such a bully anymore" 

"I'm not" Draco huffed, before shooting the smallest smirk at Harry. "Anyway, fighting was exhausting"

"You said it" Harry slouched back against the seat and closed his eyes. 

"I do believe that neither of introduced yourselves yet" Luna piped up again, but this time giving them a stern look. Draco shook his head the same time Harry did. 

"How about we start" The redheaded girl broke in. "I'm Lilly and this is Sev" Lilly nodded to the young Snape. 

"Nice to meat you. My name is Draco" He started.

"Malfoy?" Sev asked quickly before he could finish. 

"That obvious?" Harry arched a playful eye brow at the group. "Who would have guessed?"

"And you're a Potter" Lilly chuckled out, flicking a piece of parchment at Harry. 

"Touche" Harry dipped his head to her. "The other blond girl is Luna" 

"Other.." Draco gasped before smacking Harry's arm playfully, making him laugh. "If I was such a girl then how are we in this mess?"

"How indeed?" Harry stopped laughing enough to give him a serious look. 

"What is going on here?" Hermione was suddenly at the table, with a book in her hand and a furious look on her face. 

"Socializing" Harry answered before anyone else. Draco had to bite his lip to hide his laughter at the cringe he did after the word left his mouth. Hermione gave him the darkest of looks before turning to the table. 

"Please ignore all they have told you" her voice was sweat but her eyes screamed murder. She snatched Harry's arm and pulled him out of his chair. Marching away, she dragged the pained looking boy behind her. Draco was on his feet in an instant, following his lover. He was about to catch up when Luna caught him. 

"Do not quarrel with her. It will upset Harry" she hissed into his ear. For the first time she actually sounded serious and not at all her usual weird self. He stopped to consider it, then sighed. She was right. He didn't want to disappoint Harry. 

"Fine" He muttered under his breath. He was still going to follow but he wasn't going to start a fight. Hermione had slowed but it was obvious she was having a conversation with him so he hung back with Luna. 

"I don't care, Hermione" Harry suddenly snarled out. Draco sped up but Harry was coming towards him, leaving a shocked and slightly hurt looking Hermione behind him. 

"Harry?" Hermione called after him but he grabbed Draco's shoulder and continued to storm away. Draco let himself be pulled along, well letting Harry think that he was pulling when he was really just had his hand clinched around the fabric over his shoulder. They walked for a while, but now there were no students. 

"Harry, babe" Draco spoke softly, putting his hand on the others shoulder and leading to a hidden spot. "What happened?" 

"She...just.." Harry stuttered out, tears started to leak from his eyes and his shoulders were shaking.

"She was trying to convince you that I don't really love you and that I'm just playing you as a fool" Draco whispered, he knew something like this was going to happen.

"Uh-huh" Harry sobbed out, placing his head in his hands. Draco felt a serge of anger. He loved Harry, and he had to work hard to make Harry understand. He had to work had to let himself accept the fact that he wasn't being played by Harry. She was making this harder then it had to be. 

"Harry. I will always love you" Draco wrapped his arms around his Prego and held him close. "I know it took a long time for us to get like this and I wouldn't have it any other way. There is nothing that will stop me from running head straight for you" Draco paused as he thought about that, "Even though running head straight into thing is something you do so it must have rubbed off on me" 

"Draco" Harry giggled out, pressing his face closer to Draco's chest. Draco wrinkled his nose but then a thought came to him. 

"You want to know how much I love you" Draco grinned as he held him out at arms length so he could show how serious he was being. "I love you so much that I don't even care that you just wiped snot on my shirt" That was it, the tears were gone. In place of Harry's full blown laughter.

"I'm..Hic...Sorry Dra..Hic..co" Harry stuttered out through his hiccups. He was grinning from ear to ear, making Draco love his all the more even though his face was blotchy from crying with red eyes and tear and snot streaks. Draco peeped out of the hiding place before leading them out, his arm draped over his Pregos shoulders. 

"It's fine scar-face" he chuckled, before cringing at being elbowed in the ribs. It didn't hurt but it was still an elbow to the ribs. They strolled through the halls, it was around noon so the student were all int the Hall eating lunch. "How about the kitchens?"

"Yes" Harry groaned out, pretending to faint from hunger but really taking the chance to lean further into Draco's side. 

"You're the boss" Draco stated, pulling them into ht right direction. 

"Really?" Harry replied cheekily. 

"No, you make horrible decisions" Draco played along, rolling his eyes at his boyfriends childish manner.

"Just remember that you are one of my decisions" Harry practically sang out. Draco stopped mid step. Sometimes he hated that he loved the git. Harry had continued walking but Draco could see his shoulders shaking from laughter. 

"At least he's not crying" He muttered to himself before catching up. He was hungry.   
==========  
After an uneventful lunch, which for once didn't involve Harry trying to find ways to eat that would cause him to react. Whether it was eating provocatively or messily. They headed back to their rooms and snogged for while. Things lead to other things and they ended up satisfied, naked in bed with a few more hickies. Harry was snuggled against his side as they laid there. 

"Love you" Harry murmured softly.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you" Draco tried to hid his glee. It took a lot for Harry to say those words. Draco had spoke them first, an often. He said it almost every time Harry made in fall more in love, or reminded him why he loved the Prego.

"You heard me" Harry snapped, his face blushing red and he tried to hid his face once again.

"No I didn't" He wasn't going to go down easy. He wanted to hear it again. Harry laid still for a few seconds before he lifted his head, gazing straight into his eyes, 

"I love you Draco Malfoy" Harry used his most sincere voice, the while time meeting Draco's eyes with his own, honest green ones. It took Draco's breath away. And that was before one of the most breath taking kisses he had ever received from the boy started. They snogged until they were once again out of breath and panting. 

"Ok ok ok" Draco pulled away and glance at the window. "They others could be back any minute, and you know how angry they'll be if they find us naked in bed" 

"Only Hermione" Harry moaned out, trying to scoot closer so they wouldn't lose contact. 

"You said so yourself that I need to try and get along with her, though at the moment I want to give her a piece of my mind" Draco said as he stood to retrieve his clothes. "And anyway, it's almost dinner time"

"Mmm, dinner" Harry murmured before rolling over on his back and rubbing his shoulders where Draco was just sitting. "Still warm" 

"Harry" was all Draco could say because his mouth had gone dry. They couldn't shag again, even though it was so tempting. 

"Ugh, fine" Harry rolled off the bed and shot him a glare. One thing about him being pregnant was that he was always horny and ready to do anything. 

"Here" Draco hid his smile at Harrys grumpy attitude as he handed Harry is underwear. 

"Thanks" Harry said sarcastically, before snatching up his shirt. Draco rolled his eyes before stepping forward and wrapping the other in a hug from behind. He started sucking on his neck, effectively making him go limp. 

"I'll make it up to you tonight" He promised, before grabbing his short and ducking out of the room. 

"DRACO!" Harry yelled after him, frustrated beyond all belief. Draco snickered as he started to pull his shirt on over his head. 

"Again will you being shirtless?" A rude voice made his grin drop from his face. He quickly popped his head out of the hole to see Hermione standing there with Luna and two others that made her a total hypocrite in his mind. Lilly and Sev. 

"Last time it was just a towel, not just shirtless" Luna commented dryly, but he could see the laughter in her eyes. 

"So this has happened more then once?" Lilly asked, eyeing him up and down with an odd look on her face. Draco snapped. He stormed across the room and grabbed Hermione by the arm. He knew it was stupid. With a flick of her wrist and a well placed spell, he was a goner. But he was pissed. 

"May I speak with you? In private" He snarled, not waiting for an answer he dragged her to the girls room and shoved her in before him. He turned back to the room, "Please make yourselves comfortable. We'll be right back" He shut the door behind him before turning on the girl.

"What exactly did you say to Harry to make him cry?" He growled softly, slowly walking forward with his hands at his sides. He was so angry that he was shaking. He was sure that his eyes were glowing in fury. 

"I...I..." Hermione backed away with wide eyes. She had never seen this side of him. The fighter, not the coward. 

"Did you not stop to think that he wasn't the only one that could get hurt? I know you're like his sister and your approval is important to him but his happiness should be important to you" He closed his eyes as he tried to control his anger. 

"But why was it YOU" Hermione shouted suddenly, now it was her time to be angry. "There are hundreds of students, of people and he chose you! You of all people. The one who made all of our lives a living Hell from our first year" She took a deep breath to continue but he raised a hand to stop her. 

"What have I done this year?" He asked calmly. He had to play this carefully. 

"You....You...." Hermione started, but then her anger started to fade as well. She couldn't think of anything, because he hadn't done anything. 

"I stopped" Draco said softly, he took a small step forward to make her focus on him again. "I realized last year that there might be a different way then fighting, so I asked Harry to start over. i really don't know how we got to here but I'm scared too" He swallowed roughly as he tried to keep his voice in check. He had to do this. "I don't want to loose him, or our baby. I would rather die, I would rather give up my name as a Malfoy" He grinned at her snort.

"A Malfoy?" She sneered, but there wasn't really any force behind it. 

"I know now how that sounds. He taught me how lame the name really is in the eyes of the actual wizarding world" He shrugged his shoulders, but he knew what was coming. What he had to do.

"But what about the war?" Hermione whispered out, this time there was fear in her voice. "Harry had already lost so much to this stupid war. Is he going to lose you too?" she asked, meting his eyes. Draco stopped to think about it.

"If I have to choose between my own survival and that of him and our baby, then there is no choice. But I will make sure that we all make it out of this" He answered as solemnly as he could, "But I need you to give me a chance, for him. I know you hate me but I'm not going anywhere anytime soon" 

"Good" She snapped, making him blink in confusion. "If you break his heart, you're as good as dead" 

"Understood" He grinned as he mock saluted her, then headed for the door. He stopped short before he had it. "What's with Snape and Lilly?" 

"They saw the books we were looking at and started asking questions" She sighed out, following him toward the door. "So I asked them to come here, so I can explain and ask for help. The potion is simple but as you said, an extra set of eyes makes a world of a difference" Draco rolled his eyes but opened the door for her.

"Wait! Who do they think is pregnant?" He hissed out suddenly.

"Don't know. That's why I brought them here, to see how much they had guessed" She sighed again, but this time he could see the worry in her eyes at the problem they were facing, 

"Well, it's time we found out" He gave her an encouraging nod before started forward once again, "Hopefully we can do it before dinner"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, and I'll get back to you. ;) This is the third time I have written this because of saving problems.


	4. what have we done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working through the week.

Harry heard voices coming from the larger room. He poked his head out to see Hermione was back, with Lilly and Sev. He quickly backed away, not wanting to see them. He decided a nap was in order. He sunk into the bed, moving the blankets and pillows in attempt to get comfortable. He slouched into his creation and settled in. After a few seconds he rolled over, settling in again. Then again, and again. Soon he sat up with a growl of frustration. He couldn't get comfortable. He wanted to cuddle but Draco was all the way into the other room. He thought about it for a few more seconds before flopping back down. He pulled some blankets over him but quickly kicked them back off. It was too hot.

Letting out another groan he trashed around til he was sitting up in the middle of the bed with all the pillows and blankets in the floor. He crawled to the edge of the bed and stood. He stormed to the door and flung it open. The occupants of the room stared at him. Luna and Hermione with shock, Draco with major concern and their guesses looked confused and annoyed at the same time. 

"Harry, what's wrong?" Draco was half way out of his seat by the time Harry was across the room. He ignored everyone else and curled up on Draco's lap. His stress drifted away and he snuggled in deeper, moving Draco around so that he was comfortable. 

"Uh...What?" Harry kept his eyes closed when he heard Lilly's voice. He could practically feel the embarrassment rolling off his boyfriend. 

"Harry, you didn't answer my question" Draco whispered into his ear, making him peek open an eye. Draco looked worried. 

"Tired, couldn't sleep" Harry mumbled, pressing closer and hiding his face so Draco wouldn't see that he was grinning. He sighed happily when Draco relaxed and tucked him closer.

"Well, I guess it's obvious now" Hermione commented from where she was sitting, so he ignored her.

"Seriously" Sev asked in bewildered voice. "Wait! Does that mean he's the one the potion is for?" Harry let himself drift in and out of sleep, ignoring the others in favor of pressing into Draco. The meeting must have gone on for a while and Harry must have fallen asleep completely because Draco gently shook him awake. 

"Do want some dinner?" Draco asked softly, rubbing a hand up and down his back. Harry rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand before he nodded. He fought back a yawn and stood, wobbling slightly as he continued to wake up. He felt Draco start leading him toward the door and by the time he was fully awake he noticed that Sev and Lilly were still with them. 

"Mhn" Harry groaned and nodded, he was starving. He didn't pay attention to the walk down but he did notice that they weren't going to the kitchens, They were headed for the Great Hall. "Are we seriously eating with the others?" He asked softly, hunching his shoulders at the thought.

"Yes Harry" Draco answered, pulling him on. They were almost to the hall as dread set in.

"Why do you not want to eat in the Great Hall?" Lilly caught up to walk beside him. He jumped slightly before turning to her. 

"Well everyone is going to be staring. I hate being the center of attention" Her jaw dropped, "What?" He glanced around trying to figure out what made her act in such a way. 

"It's just that James Potter always wants to be the center of attention" Sev answered, peering around the still shocked Lilly. Harry wrinkled his nose. He always wanted to meet his parents but know he wasn't so sure. Right now he needed to focus on the fact that he was probably pregnant. Deep down he knew he was but he wanted to make sure, because it was suppose to be impossible yet he was still prego. 

"Sounds familiar" Hermione popped up, "Though I can admit that it had recently stopped" Harry glanced between her and Draco and saw that they were sharing a look.

"Just so you know, I'm still not sitting at the Gryffindor table" Draco smirked, narrowing his eyes at Hermione, who rolled hers.

"Why not?" Lilly glared at him but there wasn't much fire behind her eyes. 

"Because I'm a Slytherin" Draco sighed in defeat. "Though I am outnumbered by the goody-goody Gryffindors" Harry huffed at the sorrowful tone and elbowed him in the ribs. He almost face planted when he heard Hermione chuckle. He shot her a confused look and got a kind smile in return. He found himself grinning and slowly started to relax. Everything would be fine. He had his boyfriend and one of his closest friends, but he was still worried about how Ron would take it. 

"Let me guess, Hermione is the other Gryffindor?" Sev grumbled out. Harry figured that he might have been born into his grumpy, frowny self. Harry gave a snort of laughter as they reached the entrance of the Great Hall. 

"Are you psychic?" Luna asked with round eyes. Harry lost it. He even heard Hermione give a giggle.

"That's it" Sev turned to walk back out the door but Harry grabbed his arm.

"Wait wait wait" He tried to get control of his laughter so he could speak. "She's not trying to make a joke. She actually wants to know" he explained through chortles. Sev glanced at Luna, who was confused yet still curious. Her face innocent and open. Draco had face palmed. 

"Wha...?" Sev gaped at her.

"I really wonder..How old were you when the signs first started to show?" Luna tapped her chin as she talked, "Maybe you were born with it, or maybe.." 

"LUNA" Harry cried out, he was bent over because he was laughing to hard. Draco was still hiding his face but his shoulders were shaking. Hermione was holding on the Luna to keep herself from falling over. He stumbled over and threw his arm over their shoulders. They made their was to a spot at a table. He wasn't sure what one is was but he was still laughing to hard to care. Draco was next to him and calmed down. Now there was food in front of him and he didn't care.

"Wow Harry, you're worse the Ron" Hermione sighed, but gave him another smile. He blushed but continued eating. He was just so hungry, but a thought came to him. 

"Why is that?" He hissed at her, eyes flicking back and forth across the table. He didn't want to be overheard.

"I'll explain when we're back in our rooms" She answered calmly, but she shot him a nervous glance. He was suddenly not so hungry. Draco nudged his foot with his own and he felt better. Harry glanced around and realized that he was being watched, but it wasn't just him. Students were shooting looks at them all. He continued to watch, with every person he whose eyes he met they would look away. He shrugged his shoulders, he was used to it. Then his eyes landed on James. He blinked in shock when the other didn't look away. He arched an eyebrow, and the other did the same. 

"Stop it, Harry" Draco made him jump. He turned back to the table to see that the others were laughing at him.

"I really don't think you should be interaction with them in any way" Lilly commented. 

"Why?" Harry cocked his head to the side. 

"He's a bully" Sev growled under his breath. Glaring at James from under his bangs.

"Just because he likes to dangle people upside-down by their ankles" A kid broke in from next to the group. 

"Makes him a git" Lilly shot a Molly worthy glare at the kid, who ducked away.

"Sounds like it" Harry propped his head up on hand and yawned. 

"Let me guess, you're tired" Draco smirked at him but Harry could see the softness in his eyes. He gave a nod and stood.

"Bed time" He muttered, trudging out of the Hall.

"Harry!" Hermione called after him, so he raised his hand but kept walking. He heard the sound of footsteps running up behind him, along with laughter. "Wait up"

"Noooo" he groaned out but slowed down. The others caught up to him and Draco slid next to him. 

"I just want to explain how this thing will work" Hermione took his other side. "Since you're pregnant, it will be harder then any normal pregnancy"

"Wait what?" Draco peered around him with a shocked look.

"Exactly what I just said. It can be a normal pregnancy or it can be harsh" Hermione had a worried look on her face, "This could be very challenging for you"

"For the both of us" Draco grumbled under his breath, making Harry bump shoulders with him. It seemed that Draco and Hermione were getting along better but there was still attention. 

"Can't we discuss this after sleep" He asked, slightly surprised at the structure of the sentence yet he couldn't actually make the words to say it properly.

"Do you need to get some rest" Draco asked softly, placing his arm around his shoulders now that they were at their rooms. 

"Need sleep" Harry slurred, fighting with his eyes closing before he even made it to the bed. 

"Then lets get you to bed" Draco's voice seemed far off but his arm was still there, leading Harry to the bed. Where he curled up and was asleep by the time the blankets were wrapped around his shoulders.  
==========  
The next few days went by slowly as the potion brewed. Hermione figured out why he hadn't been approached by the marauders, and they had to keep it between the two of them. It was the week of the full moon. He had to make up excuses to not go out on walks at night, which were his and Draco's favorite thing to do. At the moment they were in divination. Well, he was with Draco and Hermione and Luna had a different class. 

"Really?" Draco hissed next to him, eyeing the teacher with skepticism. Harry hadn't been paying attention to what was going on but he was pretty sure they were suppose to be talking about stars. Then an idea came to his mind. He raised his hand to answer a question.

"Yes Pot..Oh" The teacher gestured at him but flinched, "Yes boy" 

"The stars are not in position for this class" He proclaimed, but almost ruined the effect by smirking. 

"Like he says, stars! Cant do it, not today" Draco jumped up and joined in, he grabbed Harry's wrist and started pulling him toward the door.  
"Those are some very good observations" The teacher started but Harry didn't hear the rest. Draco had turned to flash a wink at him before breaking out into a full run. He burst out in laughter as they took off. He didn't even hear the students start gossiping behind them.  
==========  
They sat at a table eating. He was laughing at a joke that was surprising pulled by Sev. 

"Is it true you ran out on your divination class" Hermione was suddenly standing behind him, with a hand on his shoulder. He glanced guiltily to the side to see that her other hand was on Draco's shoulder. Her hand tightened and he cringed. 

"What makes you think that we did?" Draco asked calmly. He was full blown Slytherin at the moment. 

"It's the talk of the school" She breathed out, her hands tightened ever more. 

"So you trust the turn of gossip" Draco turned his head to arch an eyebrow at her. "I thought Gryffindors were suppose to sniff out the truth"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Hermione glared hot daggers at Draco.

"At the moment?" Harry flinched, "Hurting Harry's shoulder"

"Oh!" Hermione snatched her hand away "Sorry, but I still want to know" Harry jumped up and grinned at her.

"Let's just put it this way, we followed your example" He chuckled out, but backed away. She was slowly growing more angry.

"How could you..." She stuttered out but he could tall that she was loosing her anger.

"You owe me not be angry at this moment" Harry pointed a finger at him and but he was grinning. 

"Fine!" She growled out but she was starting to smile too. 

"Will you two please sit down" A stern voice made him jump. It was a teacher, but Dumbledore seemed to be enjoying the show. Harry flashed a guilty grin at Hermione before ducking back into his seat.  
===========  
"I think we had a long week" Draco was sitting on the edge of the couch, with Harry leaning on his shoulder. The potion would be ready the next day. There were no classes for the next two days but he was starting to get bored out of his mind. "Let's go on a walk" Draco stood and pulled him to his feet. 

"Ugh" Harry grunted but let himself be lead away.

"Most of the student will be preparing for the tests and we wont have to study" Draco tucked him close making him grin. 

"Don't let Hermione hear you say that" He glanced over his shoulder dramatically. They headed out the door and though the Halls. They didn't realize that they were being followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter. But I was tired toward the end so I finished early. Please comment.


	5. Test Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please comment XP

Harry rolled his eyes when he realized where they were headed. Sometimes Draco was such a corny wizard. It was one of their favorite places to meet. Where they first kissed, where that actually decided to not try and kill each other. A rock. It was on the bank of the lake with the forest right behind it and a beautiful view. As a bonus, sitting on the rock made it impossible for anyone to see from the castle and guess who they were. 

"Really?" He hissed under his breath. 

"What? We haven't been out this way in weeks, and I know it isn't technically our spot but it's still a place where no one will see us" Draco turned so he was walking backwards through the hall and holding Harry's hand. They made it outside and started their way down to the lake. Harry was a little breathless by the time they made it to their rock but he made sure not to show it. Draco had moments where he was super, over-protective. 

"We're here" He panted out in relief, leaning against the rock and gazing up. He wanted to get to the top. 

"You're not thinking about climbing it, are you?" Draco asked, sounding more then a little worried. 

"It's not our place unless we're on top" He turned to flash a playful wink before starting up. It wasn't that hard but he was being extra careful. HE knew he was pregnant but part of him didn't want to accept it with out absolute proof. 

"Be careful.... wait don't put your foot...Harry" Draco was having a mini heart attack below him even though it was a short climb.

"I'm fine Draco" he called over his shoulder.

"What is it with stupid little lion cubs" Draco shouted into the air, and he could just picture with out actually looking that his boyfriend had thrown his hands in the air and was probably gasping up at the sky in despair. 

"Because slithery snakes get the pregnant" He finally made it to the top and carefully laid down so he was comfortable. 

"Hey!" Draco yelped and started to climb. 

"Not to mention the fact that you are so dramatic that I'm really surprised that I didn't see how gay you were earlier" Harry teased, knowing that he would get in trouble. 

"I'm not surprised at all. Being a Gryffindor and all, you aren't very bright" Draco shot back, collapsing next to him at the top of the rock. 

"Duh" He cocked his head to the side in a way that he knew drove the other crazy, "If I had known, we'd been together way before. And in which case would make you just as dumb being that you fought against me just as hard as I fought you"

"Yeah, like I would join the crowd of the Boy-Who-Lived and become one in many adoring fans" Draco huffed, but flashed a grin. "Your logic isn't very sound considering you declined my offer of friendship our first year"

"You were being a git" Harry rolled his eyes and started to paw at Draco. He shifted him around so he could use the other as a pillow. 

"I was being a Malfoy" Draco laid back with his hands behind his head. 

"You just proved my point..Wait" Harry felt a little sick as a thought came to his mind. "What is your father going to say?"

"I'll handle him, you just relax" Draco ran his fingers through Harry's hair, "Don't you ever brush?"

"No I gave up last year when I found out how much it annoyed you" He pressed into the fingers and sighed. 

"Really?" the blond grumbled, sounding un-amused. 

"No. Not really" Harry yawned and settled down a little more. "Do you really think, I mean.... if I am....do you think...?" he stuttered out but gave up and covered his face. 

"Harry" A hand moved his and took his glasses off. "I promise you that we can handle this, anything that happens" 

"But a b...." He bit his lip and closed his eyes. "With Voldimort and Death-Eaters and people trying to do me in, how can we?"

"You know what they say about Gryffindors and stubbornness" Draco settled closer and he felt a kiss on his forehead. "We have so many friends and family together that would do anything for the ones they love, and that child will have all of them...Even if those said friends and family don't quiet get along"

"True" Harry let out a guffaw and curled next to his boyfriend. He was tried, maybe a little nap before the small hike back to the castle. "It's be fine" he muttered to himself as he drifted off.   
==============  
"Harry" Hermione stormed toward them with fire in her eyes. "Where have you been?" He took a minute to look her up and down. 

"You know you sound a lot like Ms. Weasley when you say it like that" He commented with a kind smile. "We were only going for a walk"

"Well you were suppose to be here cause the potion is finished" She ignore his first part, though he was slightly convinced that she didn't hear any of it. "And when we finally confirm what was known all along, then we can talk about your eating habits and sleeping schedule" She grabbed his arm and lead him away. He glanced back with a begging look to see Draco give a shrug and a wave. She put the fear of her in the blond and he wasn't playing games anymore. 

"Traitor" Harry grumbled as he was dragged along, not listening to Hermione talk about the things he shouldn't do or eat. Soon they were at the rooms and he sighed in relief. He could use another nap, or maybe he was hungry. 

"Here he is" Hermione called out as they walked into the room. Harry cringed as all eyed turned to him and he hunched his shoulders. 

"Oh it's good that you've found him. I was getting worried" Luna turned back to what she was reading. 

"We need a drop of your blood" Sev walked forward with a cup and set it on the table. 

"Blood?" Harry turned to Hermione as Lily grabbed his hand. He yelped as she pricked his finger and held it over the cup. Draco hand landed on his lower back as a drop of blood dripped. It took a second til thin spiral of smoke drifted up and flashed a bright green. 

"That means he's defiantly pregnant" Sev turned and toss the cup away and started to clean up the mess. Harry took a deep breath and leaned back against Draco. 

"I knew it" He whispered, closing his eyes to fight off the tears of fear and heartache. He knew he would love the child more then anything he had ever loved put together, but if he lost the child. 

"If you knew it, then why make us check" Draco kissed his ear after asking, warmth in his voice telling him that his lover wasn't being his usual sarcastic self. 

"I think I'd die if I lost it" He sank further back and let Draco hold him up from behind. 

"Then we wont loose the baby" Draco reassured him. Harry felt a wave of emotions but one was over whelming. 

"I really want some ham" He sobbed out spinning around and burying his face in Draco's chest, which he felt start shaking with laughter. 

"Then let's go get you some ham from the kitchens" The blond slid an arm around his shoulders and led his out the door. "We'll be back soon" He called over his shoulder while Harry tried to get control of the happy tears rolling down his face at the prospect of ham.   
=====================  
"I forgot to thank the others for making the potion" Harry yelped out. They were sitting in the kitchens with empty plates in front of them and he was finally full. 

"I think you were a little distracted" Draco murmured, rubbing Harrys stomach.

"You are very touchy now" Harry leaned back against the blonds chest and let his eyes close. 

"I know, but I don't want to miss anything" Draco held on tighter and Harry grunted. "Sorry"

"I gotta pee now" Harry wheezed in panic. He didn't know if he could make it to the loo in time. He shoved himself up and quickly headed for the closest one. His stomach looked like he was over chubby now but the schools robes covered it up. He weaved through the crowd of students and made it. He almost cried in relief when he didn't embarrass himself in front of everyone. He washed his hands and left the loo. He felt a small shiver run down his spin and he glanced around. It felt like he was being watched. 

"Harry" Draco caught up to him and smiled. "Ready to go back to the rooms and thank everyone for their work on the potion?"

"Sure" He flashed a weak grin. He had completely forgot about it. "Thanks for reminding me" He hissed. 

"Of course I did, and I need to thank them too" The blond bumped their shoulders together and a peace settled over him. 

"Can we do it fast? I'm sleepy" He spoke though a yawn and stumbled slightly. 

"Absolutely" An arm steadied him and he let himself be lead away.   
==============  
"Thank you for making the potion" Harry glanced between Sev a Lily. He would thank Hermione later, and Luna if she helped. He had no idea. Sev just flashed him a scowl but there was a faint smile. 

"No problem, we'll meet you in the kitchens tomorrow" Lily waved at them as they headed off. Harry lifted his hand and fought back another yawn. 

"Bed" Draco grabbed his shoulders and steered him to their room. Harry stopped at the bed and stared at it. 

"You coming to?" He asked hopefully, craning his neck to see the blond. 

"Try and stop me" Draco went to get in but he stopped him. Harry ignored the confused look and shifted the blankets around til he was happy. Then he grabbed Dracos hand and pulled him into the bed. "Happy now?" 

"Mmn" he grunted out and closed his eyes. He really hoped that he didn't get morning sickness when he woke.


	6. The Marauders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry panics and them meets his father and godfather.

Harry woke up and rolled over. He didn't feel skin but there was something going on with his stomach. It didn't hurt. 

"Draco" He sat up and swatted a hand at the blond. Draco sat up and glowered at him. They weren't morning people.

"What?" Draco asked through a yawn. 

"Tummy" Harry held his stomach and felt it move.

"We'll go get some food" Draco groaned and rolled over. Harry reached over and grabbed his hand and placed it on his stomach. 

"Tummy" He repeated, his brain a little slow to get the fact that his baby was moving inside of him. He knew it but the reality of it all hadn't hit him yet. 

"The baby's is moving" Draco whispered in awe. There was a final wiggle and then it stopped. 

"I just he got comfortable" Harry chuckled out and gave his stomach a last pat. 

"He?" Draco wrapped his arms around him and rested his head on his stomach. 

"We can't just keep calling her, 'The Baby'" Harry grumbled and snuggled back into the bed. "I'm gonna sleep in" 

"We have classes, and you know Hermione wont let you skip" Draco threw his arm around his waist and went back to rubbing his stomach. There was a loud banging on the door. 

"Speaking of Ms. Righteousness" Draco sighed and crawled out of bed, and popped the door open. 

"You two should be ready in five minutes and no playing" Hermione's voice came through the door and Harry held back a laugh. He really loved his friends. He hopped out of bed and started to pull clothes on. He threw on his robe but it was starting to get a little tight. 

"We better be getting out of here soon" He muttered under his breath. He didn't want to think about what was going on back in their dimension and what would happen when they returned. 

"Are you ready?" Draco came up behind him and wrapped his hands around his stomach once again. 

"You're really into the belly right now" Harry turned to smile at him but sighed in relief when Draco let him lean back into his chest. He didn't realize how heavy his stomach was getting, and was still growing. 

"Nope, just you" Draco nibbled his ear and he chuckled. 

"Knock it out you two" Hermione was by the door with her arms crossed over her chest. Harry sighed again but stepped away from the blond. 

"Alright, alright. We're coming" He rolled his shoulders and headed out the door. He was feeling fine, but that could change on a dime.   
==============  
After all the classes and crowds, Harry was done. He got nervous when ever a student got to close and would cover his stomach with a hand. Draco didn't leave his side for which he was grateful. He was fighting with multiple emotions. He was horny, craving something, tired and like he might cry at any moment. They headed into the room alone. Everyone else was at the library. Hermione took some talking to so she would give them some time alone. She had spent the day lecturing him on the right things to eat and what to expect. 

"Harry?" Dracos voice was in the distance as he lost himself in thought. Pure panic started to rush through him again as he though of his childhood, and Sirius' childhood. He thought of the Malfoy family and how much Lucius hated him. "Harry" Draco grabbed his arm with one hand and held his cheek in the other. "What's wrong?"

"OH Merlin" Harry wheezed, his body started to tremble as his raging emotions making him fight to breath. "Oh Merlin" 

"Harry calm down" Draco tried to comfort him but he shook himself free and started pacing in his panic. 

"What are we going to do?" he cried out and grabbed his head in his hands. "What if they take the baby away cause we're so young? What if they give it to the Dursleys to raise? What if they made Lucius raise it?" He continued to pace in his panic. "That family is so fucked up. I mean you were a pompous ass! You're still a pompous ass but your my pompous ass"

"Hey" Draco tried to calm him down again but he ignore it. 

"My childhood was terrible. The Dursleys treated me like trash and made me live under the stairs. And Sirius family kicked him out and his your mother cousin and out kid will be related to Bella, who killed him. The only family I had left and if something happened to us then it wont have anyone and...and....." He gasped out. A strange feeling of being watched made him flick his wand at the door, which was still open. 

"What?" Draco was suddenly between him and the door as yelps of pain filled the air. 

"Why are you following us?" Harry yelled, trying to get control of the tears spilling down his face. Draco flicked his wand and the invisibility cloak flew across the room and into his hand. Laying on the floor in a tangled mess were James Potter and Sirius Black. 

"They were at our rock yesterday" Draco snarled lowly, making Harry shutter. "I knew there was something different"

"Hey" James stood and leaned against the back of the chair. "You come around wearing my face, I think I have the right to know who you are" 

"And why you're hanging out with a Slytherin" Sirius pipped up, jumping to his feet with a grin. 

"He's your son from another dimension" Lily was suddenly behind the two boys with her hands crossed over her chest. 

"She looks like Hermione" Draco hissed over his shoulder with a playful wink. 

"He's in trouble" He snickered out in response. 

"Evans" James yelped and took a step back. Sirius ducked his head ans shuffled his feet. 

"Yes, it's me" Lily walked in and glowered at him. "And you shouldn't be here"

"But he looks like me" James crossed his arms as well as they stared at each other. 

"Ugh" Sirius walked over and collapsed on a chair. "They're are going to be like this for a while"

"What do you mean?" Harry cocked his head to the side and grinned. 

"They wont notice anything til one of them gets angry enough to storm away, but that will take several minutes" Sirius dropped his head back and groaned in expiration. 

"So let's go get some dessert" Harry grabbed Draco and pulled Sirius up. He steered the two out the door as the argument started to heat up. There was loud shouting by the time they made it down the hall. 

"Where are we going?" Sirius pulled away but kept walking.

"Food" Draco answered for him, which he ignored to keep on track to the kitchen. He wanted something sweet, or maybe salty. 

"So you just follow him?" Sirius asked in a condescending voice.

"Isn't that what you do with your Potter" Draco sneered back, making Harry roll his eyes. 

"Will you two knock it off" He snapped behind him as they reached the kitchen. He opened the door and left them out in the hall. 

"He started it" Draco called after him, making him laugh.

"Hello there again Mr Harry" An elf seemed to pop up out of no where but he just grinned. 

"Hello" He tried to think of the creatures name but then he realized that he never actually got her name. 

"How is the pregnancy going" She asked as she lead him to the seat.

"As good as expected" He settled and flashed a hopeful grin at her. "But it would go a lot better with something sweet"

"On the way" she chuckled out and he was surrounded by house elves. 

"Draco, you coming" Harry called, taking a moment to thank the elves for the food. There was the sound of arguing as Draco and Sirius walked into the room. He could tell Draco was having fun messing with the other, but Sirius looked like he wanted to curse Draco off the face of the planet. 

"And how are WE related again" Sirius growled and Harry sighed. 

"Will you two stop" Harry snapped, "Draco, stop pushing buttons" 

"But..." Draco stopped but he glowered at him. They both sat and started to eat. 

"You really look just like James, but..." Sirius started, eyeing him with curiosity. 

"The eyes?" Draco guessed, "He gets them from his mother" 

"His mother?" Sirius didn't take his eyes off him as he ate. Harry arched and eyebrow as Draco dropped a napkin in front of him. "Who is... Oh"

"Lily Evans" Harry shrugged, "But don't tell her or Hermione cause I don't want to hear it from them again" 

"Again?" Draco flicked a piece of crust at him and he batted it away. 

"Hermione" Harry grumbled around his food. 

"Ah" Draco smirked and leaned back.

"The bushy haired girl that's bossy?" Sirius reached across the table and picked up a pastry. 

"Yep" Draco groaned, "Do you think those two have stopped fighting yet?"

"Why?" Sirius narrowed his eyes at the blond, making him roll his eyes. 

"Cause Harry tends to pass out after eating" Draco gestured to him. Harry tried to say something but a yawn got in the way. Draco chuckled and Harry swore he say a faint grin on Sirius' face. 

"Let's make sure they haven't killed each other" Harry stretched and stood. He thanked the house elves one more time and they headed back to the room. 

"Wait, you said your Aunt and Uncle raise you. Why?" Sirius suddenly grabbed the front of his robe in panic. 

"Cause Peter betrayed my parents to Voldimort about their whereabouts and they were killed, but I wasn't and now he's trying to kill me" Harry answered in a dull voice. He really needed to get some sleep. Sirius froze and Harry untangled the fingers from his robe. "Bye Bye, I'm going to bed now"

"Harry, you can't just drop something like that on someone and walk away" Draco hissed from behind him but he was fighting back another yawn. 

"Well know that he knows, he can stop it" Harry called back. "We're in different dimension, not our own timeline so it really doesn't matter one way or the other" He glanced back to see that Draco was dragging Sirius behind him. He swung open the door to see that Hermione was standing in front of the couch, with Lily and James sitting on said couch. 

"What is going on here?" Sirius wheezed. 

"Huh" Hermione turned around and Harry got a better look at the two on the couch. James looked a mix between shocked and slightly fearful. Lily just looked angry but she seemed to be calming down. 

"Hermione, are you scolding them?" Harry asked in a teasing voice, chuckling happily when she blushed. 

"Well, when you find two people fighting in your rooms, they're asking for it" She responded and turned back to her newest victims. 

"We weren't asking for anything" James piped up from his spot on the couch. 

"Don't call us a 'we" Lily hissed, shooting a sideways glare at Harry's almost double.

"Will you to listen to yourselves?" Hermione huffed, throwing her arms into the arm. 

"Yeah, You sound like Hermione and Ron" Draco commented from behind him and Harry started giggling. 

"What did you say?" Hermione spun and he stopped laughing. "I am not attracted to Ronald" 

"Sure" Harry snickered out, "You two argue like an old married couple"

"Wait wait wait" Draco turned to Sirius, "Do these two argue like an old married couple too?" 

"Yeah" Sirius blinked for a second, then the three of them burst into laughter. Harry bent over and covered his mouth. Draco and Sirius were holding on to each other to keep from falling down. After a few minutes Luna walked in with a confused look on her face. She moved around them and sat on the other couch. 

"Alright" Harry panted, stumbling over to sit next to her. 

"Ugh" Lily jumped up and shoved past Draco and Sirius as she stormed out of the room. 

"You said one of them would storm off" Draco wheezed and lost it again. 

"Evans" James leaped to his feet and bounded after her. Harry chortled but grunted. Something was weird. 

"I gotta go with them" Sirius waved and took off out the door. Harry lunged across the room as it closed and the room jerked under his feet. He cried out but Draco had grabbed him and then they were spinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter but the next will be better, I promise. Xp Please comment


	7. Back home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, sorry. They go home and sleep.

Draco landed on his back and groaned. Harry was tucked safely in his arms but he was pretty sure that something had broke. He opened his eyes to see they were in the Infirmary with a very shocked Madame Pomfrey standing over them. Harry shifted and sat up. 

"What happened?" Luna's voice came from behind him but he ignore her. He was too busy trying to check Harry over.

"Children!" The nurse yelped. Draco stood and helped Harry to his feet. He grunted low and grabbed his side.

"Draco?" Harry grabbed him and pressed against his side. "Are you hurt?" Draco took a deep breath and looked up to see the bright green eyes almost tearing up from worry. 

"I'm fine" Draco hissed in a high voice and straightened up. He hated to see Harry like that. "Lion cub" Harry narrowed his eyes before glancing at Madame Pomfrey and Hermione. Draco gave a soft sigh, which turned into a yell of pain as his pregnant boyfriend spun around and poked his side. 

"I doesn't sound like you're fine" Harry scolded with his arms crossed. Draco glared at him before stealing a kiss. He limped over to a bed and sat down. Harry settled next to him and pressed against his good side. 

"Where have you've been? I need to send word to Dumbledor" Pomfrey appeared by the bed and started to check him over. He cringed again as she touched his ribs.

"I'll go find Dumbledor" Luna chimed as she walked out the door. Draco barely heard her due to the fact that it hurt to breath. 

"Is he hurt bad?" Harry whispered from the spot next to him. Warmth spread through his chest but he caught the confused look on the nurses face. She waved her wand and an odd feeling trickled down his side and the pain drifted away.

"He's fine. He just needs to relax" Pomfrey started on Harry. Draco took a deep breath and laid back on the bed. He closed his eyes and felt Harry take his hand. It had been a long day, and it was far from over. 

"How long were we gone for?" Draco sighed, rubbing his eyes with his other hand. 

"About a month" Pomfrey answered, and Hermione groaned. 

"A month of classes, gone. Missed. I'm going to fail!" She walked over and flopped on the bed next to him so the three of them took up all the space on the bed. 

"You! Fail? What ever shall you do?" Draco gasped out, acting like a Diva. Harry started giggling and Hermione smacked him. He glanced up to see Madame Pomfrey watching them with her mouth gaped open. He nudged the two Gryffindors and nodded to the nurse. After less then a second, they were laughing uncontrollably. Harry fell back and Draco wrapped an arm around him. Everyone jumped when the doors slammed open and Ron raced in. 

"I just saw Luna and she said that you were in here and...." Ron skidded to a halt when he saw Draco sitting between Hermione and Harry. He felt Harry tense up a mixture of emotions spread across the red heads face. Mostly hurt and confusion but there was anger there as well. Draco gave Hermione a nudge.

"Ron.." She started, hopping off the bed and took a step towards her friend. 

"Really!? You and that Slytherin are a thing?" Ron hissed out and Draco felt the familiar surge of fury at the Gryffindors words but, there was also fear. Harry was trembling next to him and something in him snapped, again. 

"That's it" He snarled low, only Harry heard him as he stood and grabbed Hermione. He reached over and grabbed Ron and dragged them both out the door. 

"Let go of me you little.." Ron jerked away but it didn't matter. Draco had a strong grip on him. 

"Ron, don't. Draco, what are you doing?" Hermione started up but he had already come to a stop. It was a broom closet and he kicked it open. He shoved Ron in, then Hermione. 

"You two work out the fact that you've been in love with each other for at least the last year. And don't some back til you talk this through" He slammed the door shut on their shocked faces and locked it so they would have to work together to get it open again. 

"Draco, why are you doing this?" Hermione yelled though the door, and he felt a shiver of fear at the anger in her voice. 

"You're stressing Harry out, and you know why that's a bad idea" Silence came answered him.

"What's with Harry and Malfoy?" Ron cried out and Draco ran back to the Infirmary. He slung the door open and sat down on the cot again. 

"What did you do?" Harry asked, not at all concerned. The scar head was stretched out on the bed with drooping eyes. Madame Pomfey had a dazed look on her face and her hand was resting on Harrys stomach. 

"I think you should have taken it slower on telling everyone" Draco chuckled out and dropped down next to his boyfriend. "I locked them in a closet til they worked out the fact that they love each other. Though, and no offense, she could do much better" 

"Really?" Harry giggled and covered his stomach. After a few seconds they just sat there. 

"You must be tired" He muttered, feeling the day start to weigh on him. 

"Mhn" Harry snuggled down and closed his eyes. 

"But what about explaining what happened" Draco spoke through a yawn. 

"That can wait" Madame Pomfrey draped a blanket over them and he shot a smile at her. 

"Thanks" Draco sighed and wrapped his arms around Harry.   
============  
Draco sat up at the sound of a door slamming. He jumped from the bed and slid through the curtains that must have been put up when they were sleeping. He froze when his eyes landed on Snape. His godfather glowed at him and he felt a shiver of fear. He had never looked at him like that. 

"Is what I've been told true?" Snape asked in a low voice and he nodded. "How long has it been going on?" 

"About a year?" Draco swallowed and closed the curtain behind him. Snape closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Draco waited for him to speak again. 

"Are you truly happy with him?" he was shocked at what his godfather said but he nodded again. 

"I don't think I would change a thing, no matter what happens" He stared straight into the others eyes to make sure that he understood the seriousness of the situation. Snape took another breath and walked away. 

"Alright"he muttered adn slumped out the door. 

"Could you handle my parents of the moment?" Draco called over him. 

"I'll deal with them" Snape called back and he heaved a sigh. He went back to the bed and jumped at the sound of Harrys voice. 

"I didn't think Snape would ever not insult me" He murmured, sleep still in his eyes. Draco gave him a smirk and a shrug. He went to crawl back on the bed but stopped.

"I'm gonna see if Hermione and Ron are still in the closet" He ducked back out and headed for the hall. He checked to see if anyone was out there before he made his way to the closet. He swung open the door but it was empty. 

"Alright" He muttered and walked back to his boyfriend. He was going to sleep again.


	8. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clumsy and dinner

Harry woke to the sound of a door. Draco was still asleep next to him, and they were still in the Infirmary. He rolled out of bed and huffed. His stomach was started to get in the way again. He tried to squeeze past the curtains and bumbled into the bedside table. He jumped back with a yelp as it crashed to the ground.He flailed through the curtains and they ripped open, making him stumble into the middle of the room. Draco leaped from the bed and slammed into the wall with a grunt. 

"Harry!" the blond slurred, holding his head in his hands as he made his way to him. "What are you doing?"

"I just bumped into the table and then I fell into the curtains and...Uh" Harry rushed out but then his eyes landed on who entered the room. It was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and they were both gaping at him. Harry felt heat swamp his cheeks as Draco hurried to his side. 

"Did you get hurt?" Draco grabbed his shoulders and checked him up and down, not yet noticing that they weren't alone. "I told you that you were getting clumsy" 

"Uh" Harry patted at Draco in attempt to get his attention but the blond ignored him to continue his inventory of any new wounds. Harry stared in shock at the Weasleys as he continued to swat at his boyfriend, who final looked up to see the others. 

"Oh" It was Dracos turn to blush as Mrs. Weasley took a step toward them. Harry glanced down before he tried to stutter out a greeting. 

"My dear boy" Mrs. Weasley wrapped him in a hug and held him close. "You should have told me"

"I didn't know at first and we just made it back and I was so tired that I just wanted to sleep and what do I do?" Harry buried his face in her shoulder and hugged her back. 

"You do what you must, which is eat, sleep and take care of that child growing inside of you" Mrs. Weasley pulled back and patted her cheek. "And you are coming home today"

"To the Dursleys?" He cried but felt Draco press against his side. 

"Not while I'm standing" Draco hissed, making Harry lean further into the embrace. 

"No, Home. With us" She waved her hands and smiled at him. "You can't stay at the school because word will get out" 

 

"I'm not telling my father, but I have to tell my mother" Draco murmured under his breath and Harry turned to see a glazed look on his face. 

"Is that suck a wise idea?" Mr. Weasley asked, shifted awkwardly at having to address a Malfoy that wasn't trying to insult him. Draco didn't answer so he gave him a shove. 

"Mhn" the Slytherin blinked before coming back to the present. 

"Why do you want to tell you're mother?" Harry cocked his head to the side and widened his eyes in the way he knew drove the other crazy. 

"My mother controls my father, she only deals with the Deatheater stuff because if he backs out now, we'd all be killed" Draco muttered, his eyes never leaving his. 

"Your fathers an idiot" Harry heard a gasp from behind him but he just smiled.

"I know" Draco sighed and threw his arm over his shoulders. "Lets just get things figured out" 

"And some food" Harry glanced hopefully at Mrs. Weasley and snapped her out of her shock. 

"We'll take the Floo network to get to the Burrow then I can make you something" Molly herded them out of the room and down the hall. 

"Um..What about explaining things to the others? Like Ginny and Ron and...?" Harry started but the thought of his other best friend made him feel a little sick. How was the res head going to take it. 

"We can talk about that later" Molly lead them into an office and grabbed a pot of floo powder. She held it out to him and he took a handful. 

"Are you sure?" He stared at the fire and thought about his adopted family. He knew they accepted him but how far would it go? He was frightened at what they would do.

"Of course I'm sure" Molly gave him a kind smile as Arthur nodded at him. Draco gave him a little nudge and he took a deep breath before stepping into the flame. 

"The Burrow" He called out the bricks and spun into nothing. Flashes of living rooms made him nauseous so he shut his eyes tight. A few seconds later he landed in the Burrow living room and he fell forward. He covered his mouth with his hand and tried not to barf. Draco landed next to him and propped him up a little. 

"Rough journey?" The blond chuckled as the the sound of Molly and Arthur arriving. 

"Just a little dizzy" Harry groaned and straightened up. He squeaked when he saw the room, which was packed full with his friends. "What's going on here?" He glanced around in shock as the room interrupted in laughter. Draco tucked him to his side and he felt himself start to blush. 

"I can't believe you're having a baby, mate" Ron hollered over the noise and Hermione smacked him. Harry giggled as Ron kissed her and covered his face. 

"Be careful or you two will be not that far behind us" Draco teased and he felt at ease. Fred walked in and waved before ducking back out. 

"Since there will be some many of us, we'll have to eat outside" Molly patted his arm and his stomach growled. 

"When will it be ready?" He asked happily, only to receive a playful snack from Draco.

"Wait a little longer" the blond dragged him to the garden but before they got there he caught sight of Ginny.

"You go ahead, I'll be right there" Harry hissed at the Slytherin before pulling away. He stepped away and stopped in front of her. "Hey"

"Hey" Ginny ducked her head and looked away from him. A pang of pain hit his chest and he grabbed her hand. 

"Are you alright Ginny?" Harry asked softly, cringing as she gave a broken sigh. 

"I always thought that we...." She sniffed before straitening up. "I'm fine. I know now why you never thought of me more then a sister"

"Are we good?" He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to her. 

"Yeah, we're good. But why did you never tell me?" Ginny took the peace offering and wiped away her tears and snot. 

"I didn't know how to start. Was I just going to walk up and say, 'Hey you know that the blond Slytherin that has always made fun of us is now my boyfriend and i don't even know how you would react to the fact that I apparently like men" Harry waved his hands over his head and the both of them shared a laugh.

"Ok, i get it" Ginny looped her arm through his and they walked to the garden together. Set in the middle was two large tables, but there were only enough people to fill one. 

"Why is there so much space?" Harry arched an eyebrow at her as they sat. He jumped slightly as Draco placed a possessive hand on his knee, making him shoot him a glare. 

"More people are coming" she answered simply. Leaving him confused. 

"Who is all coming?" He leaned closer but she just smiled. 

"That would ruin the surprise" Draco chuckled out before placing a kiss on his cheek. Harry was about to pressure them into telling him what they were hiding when the food was brought out. He was hungry, so he dug in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment


	9. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but final chapter. This was suppose to be short fic.

When Harry had eaten his fill he settled back in the chair but was mostly leaning on Draco. Other people had arrived but he stopped paying attention. 

"You were right about him eating like Ron" Molly commented from he seat next to her Husband. His head jerked up and he glanced around frantically to see who had arrived. It was almost everyone. And they were watching him, some were trying not to laugh while others just shook their heads in amusement. Sirius was leaning against a tree further back with a smirk on his face and Lupin had Tonks tucked under his arm. 

"How ling have they all been here?" He hissed at Draco, feeling his cheeks heat up. 

"From the very beginning" The blond gave his shoulders a squeeze and chuckled when Harry shot his dirtiest look he could manage at him. "You would have been mad at me from distracting you from your food so I let you eat"

"Fine" Harry grumbled and slumped further into the chair. "But why are they all here?"

"Because of you" Draco kissed his cheek before continuing. "We've all been missing for a month or so, and they were starting to panic"

"Are they..." He stopped as memories of Uncle Vernons rants about Gays. He didn't know if the wizard world was the same. 

"They're not mad" Draco rolled his eyes but jumped when other voices sounded at once. 

"I'm a little mad he didn't tell me first" Sirius called from the back. The twins hollered something but he couldn't tell what it was.

"I can't believe you two actually got together"

"It's was obvious now when I think about it"

"I still can't believe it and his stomach is huge"

"Don't say that, its rude" 

"It's not rude if it's the truth"

"SHUT IT" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs. He got his wish as everyone once again turned to him. 

"Well speak up" the blond said through a fake cough, making Harry kick him in the shin. 

"Yes I'm pregnant and Draco is my boyfriend and I still have no idea how it happened. But I'm feeling very emotional or maybe I just have to pee" He paused to think about it for a second, "What was I going to say?" 

"Pregnancy brain" the twins chimed together and once again most of the group collapsed in giggles. 

"Pregnancy brain?" Harry asked Hermione, but it was Molly who answered him. 

"The hormones that come with a baby will make it hard for you to concentrate on certain things. It makes you loose your train of thought or forget what you were doing" She smiled, "I almost burned down the house. I started to cook but I remembered I needed something from the other room. When I went in to get it, I forgot what I needed and spent the next ten minutes trying to remember and left the fire burning" she sighed at her memories and fell silent. 

"I still don't know why you're all here" Harry sat down, he didn't realize that he had stood up.

"Because we need to figure out what to do about you" Dumbledore stepped forward and Harry felt Dracos arm tighten around him. "We need to keep you safe"

"And we will" Draco growled at the old man and Harry cocked his head at his boyfriend. 

"My son is right" Lucius' voice sounded from behind him and he squeaked in fright. He slowly turned to peer around at the older blond, who he was sure hated him. The man was looking at him but there was just expiration. He felt the hidden laughter from Dracos shaking shoulders. "I will not say anything bad but both families that love their children, will not let anything harm that child"

"Or you will not see that light of day" Narcissa threatened from where she was sitting delicately at the end of the table sipping from a tea cup. 

"Of course Dear" Lucius muttered, strolling over to join her. 

"Told you" Draco hissed at him and Harry held in a giggle. Everyone else managed to hold in their laughter at that, though Molly had smacked Arthur and Hermione did the same to Ron. Harry arched an eyebrow at the two of them, making his redheaded friend flash him the biggest grin. 

"So what are we going to do?" Harry asked the group but no one answered. 

"That's up to you" Hermione shoved Rons arm of her shoulders and walked over to him. "We have some safe houses that you can pick from, or even bounce between if you want"

"We just have to help you not run into trouble that always finds you" Ron pipped up, looking dejected that Hermione left his side. 

"So I get to choose?" He narrowed his eyes at them, and they all groaned. 

"I know that it ticks you off that the adults make decisions in your life with out consenting you first so we argued with them that you would need the experience with you about to have a child" Hermione started, waving her hands around before glaring at Remus and Molly.

"There were some who wanted to lock you away til the child came and even after the child came. but it was your decision" Ron finished, "So we made several options"

"Thanks" Harry beamed at the people around him and turned to his blond. 

"I get a say to?" He asked, looking a little nervous but Harry knew that at the moment he and him wrapped around his little finger. 

"Of course" He purred before leaning in for a kiss. 

"Oh come on. Not in front of everyone" Ron cried in horror and Harry smiled. Everything was going to be alright. He trusted his family and they had his back just like Draco had said. 

"Amazing that they haven't tried to kill each other yet" Harry smiled as laughter vibrated through Dracos lips and he kissed him again.


End file.
